Holy Light Country
Holy Light Country is the country of the series Maou-sama, Retry!. History In the past the three angels Cherub, Throne and Seraph fought the demons and their king Greol, the angels came out victorious, but the sacrifice of the angels was great. The Cherub vanished after sealing the Devil King. Throne devoted himself to fulfilling people's desires, but after years of fulfilling wicked desires he became corrupted, becoming a demonic statue, and the state of Seraph remains unknown. The descendants of the people that fought against the Devil King together with the Cherub became nobles, and they are now standing at the top of the general populace, enjoying a life of luxury. Thanks to the religion that worships the Cherub, the country is united as one, but the inside has an incredibly high amount of confrontations. There’s people shouting about removing the noble system, and there’s also others that have fallen into despair towards this society and finally join the side of worshipping the Devils. Background The Holy Light Country is the country where the three Holy Maidens are the ones standing at the top. Below them there’s the Holy Church and the Holy Knight Order, but they are lined up at the same standing, and against foreign enemies, they would stand together to protect the country. Under the Church there’s from orphans to even big nobles; if you have the aptitude for magic, they will accept anyone, that’s the kind of wide front door of an organization they are. The knight order works the same way. They are an organization that accepts anyone if you have the talent for fighting. Of course, they both have strict exams, and it is necessary to pass them, but even with that, they don’t close their doors to many kind of people. This could be said to be a rare case from the many countries. But lately the rise of the nobles has gotten more remarkable, and the enclosure of the Holy Knight Order was proceeding. At times land, fame, money; flickering a variety of things, they would bring the knights in as proteges. That’s because the selection of a Holy Maiden weighs heavily on the Holy Knight Order’s opinion as well. On the other hand, it is difficult to bribe the people of the Church. Not only do they have talent for magic, they serve the Angel-samas which is something that must be heavily considered, so they are expected to have severe amounts of honesty. Bribing them and bringing them to their side was impossible even for nobles. Therefore, they set their aims for the Holy Knight Order, and they would select the Holy Maidens they found most convenient for them, and over a long time, they are now slowly eating into the sacred precincts. And so, in the present…they have succeeded in selecting what could be said to be the ideal Holy Maidens. The tops of the country not having interest in politics or money at all was ideal. Holy Maidens Episode3 (6).jpg|Holy Maidens Luna and Queen White.jpg|Angel White Episode3 (1).jpg|Killer Queen Episode2 (1).jpg|Luna Elegant They are the center of worship of the people, representing the angels. * Angel White: The purest maidens are said to be loved by angels. * Killer Queen: The most aggressive when he speaks only insults come out. * Luna Elegant: The most arrogant, and the one with the greatest talent in magic, and the prospect of how much that magic power of hers will grow is scary. Money and Values In this country, the economy and worth of the money drastically differs between locations. In the village of Aku, a copper and a big copper was enough to live with. The grassy villages do bartering often as well, so it is hard to judge the worth of the money there. A rough estimate would be 100 yen for the copper coin, and the big copper at 1,000 yen. If we think of the silver coin as 10,000, then the gold coin should be around 100,000 then. Cities and Locations * Holy Capital: center of the country's political power, is where sacred treasures of angels are kept. ** Holy Castle: Holy Maidens official residence. * Yahoo: It is a bustling merchant city, welcoming people from all over the world, and a place where someone with foreign clothes won't stand out. * Village Bunnies: It is separate ground for the bunnies breed, as only bunnies can plant and harvest carrots they get a good price for their produce, it also serves to keep them isolated from humans. Inhabitants * Human * Bunnies * Cambion * Others Economics Commercial and agricultural, with the desert climate, he has to import a lot of food from abroad, mainly from his less hostile Tsardom of Light Neighbor. Geography and Climate Most of the country suffers from lack of water, which requires magic water stones, the land is also very impoverished which requires magic earth stones for agriculture. The main suppliers are Dona Dona (water) and Family Butterfly (earth). Government and Politics The government is focused on benefiting the rich and Nobles. The misery of the poor is ignored by the elites of the country which creates a situation of extreme poverty alongside grand ostentations and luxurious mansions. This situation generated a group of self-styled radicals called Satanists. He seeks to overthrow the government and recreate the country. One of the policies that set Holy Light Country apart from other countries is its abomination to slavery, even nobles would not be forgiven if they have a slave. Gallery Holy Light City.jpg|Holy Capital Holy Castle.jpg|Holy Castle Yahoo City.jpg|Yahoo City Village Bunnies.jpg|Village Bunnies Village of Aku.jpg|Village of Aku hrhwh.jpg| Heaven and Hell share the same space. Category:Country Category:Locations